Wrong love?
by Seira Montgomery
Summary: Haruskah aku mencintai malaikat? Jika aku telah dulu mencintai dia? Aku yang salah, telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah, boneka yang salah. SasuSaku slight NaruSaku. Hits NaruHina, ShikaIno. Chapter 2 apdet!. WARNING INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Wrong love?

By : Seira S. Montgomery

Naruto?Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T+

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Tragedy

Pairing : SasuSaku Slight NaruSaku

Warning : ooc, misstypo, bad. No Bashing Chara!

Summary : Haruskah aku mencintai malaikat? Jika aku telah dulu mencintai dia? Aku yang salah, telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah, boneka yang salah. SasuSaku slight NaruSaku. Hits NaruHina, ShikaIno.

Happy reading ^^

Chapter 1 : Crossroad

16.45 a.m

'Aku harus cepat!'

Dap Dap Dap! Gadis pink itu berlarian di koridor panjang menuju sebuah ruangan.

"Nona Haruno, anda tidak boleh berlarian di koridor" Tegur seorang pelayan sambil tersenyum.

"Sangat tidak etis" tambahnya.

"Tapi Shizune, dia sebentar lagi lewat sini! Aku tak akan melewatkannya!" sahut gadis itu panik, mata emeraldnya berbinar-binar seakan-akan 'dia' adalah hal yang sangat penting.

"Baiklah nona" kata pelayan Shizune sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Arigato Shizune-san!" gadis pink yang bernama sakura itu langsung berlari menuju pintu berdaun dua yang ukurannya 4 kali tinggi gadis itu.

Brakk! Pintu terbuka karena didorong dengan keras dari dalam. Angin sore membelai wajah Sakura, sehingga lambut soft pinknya melambai lembut. Sakura terdiam, matanya lurus menatap dalam-dalam seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyx yang tegas dan dingin. Pemuda itu tampan dan keren, memakai seragam sekolah Konoha Internasional Senior Highschool, dia melangkah perlahan bersama teman-temannya. Sakura tidak memikirkan bersama siapa laki-laki itu pergi, kemana dan hal-hal lainya, karena hanya melihat onyxnya saja dada sakura sudah berdebar.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." gumam Sakura, sambil terus menatap pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, dia tersenyum ketika Sasuke telah hilang berbelok di tikungan.

"nona" sapa Shizune dari dalam ruang tamu.

"Shizune, bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya sore ini? Bukankah dia terlihat sangat keren? he.. he.. " cengir Sakura sambil berbalik badan dan melangkah masuk keruang tamu, dia melirik sekali lagi ke tikungan berharap menemukan Sasuke berbalik dan menjumpainya, setelah tidak menemukan yang diharapkannya dia menutup pintu besar itu. Menatap Shizune yang tersenyum padanya.

"Shizune-san, menurutmu aku bisa dengan nya? Dia benar-benar mengagumkan." Kata sakura sambil bersandar di daun pintu.

"Anda pasti bisa nona, serahkan tugas ini kepada saya" ucap Shizune bangga, Sakura terkekeh kecil melihat perubahan sikap pelayannya yang satu ini.

"Ah, Shizune-san ayo kita menonton rekaman Sasuke ketika bermain basket" ajak sakura menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Baik nona, saya siapkan cemilan dulu" kata pelayan Shizune sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Arigato" Sahut Sakura yang kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya, dia tak habis pikir menggunakan tenaga mata-mata perusahaannya untuk menguntit Sasuke dan merekam kegiatanya, Sangat tidak etis pikirnya. Dia membuka pintu kamrnya, menutupnya perlahan dan melangkah menuju ranjangnya yang bercorak sakura dengan warna pink tipis. Sakura duduk diranjangnya, matanya menatap cermin berukuran besar di seberang tempat tidur. Rambut merah muda sepunggung, kulit putih susu, mata emerald yang indah dan ceria, tubuh ramping, wajah asia dengan literatur yang anggun dan cantik. Sempurna, kata itulah yang paling tepat mendeskripsikan seorang Sakura haruno. Tapi tunggu, Sakura tidak menatap bayangannya di cermin, dia menatap sebuah foto. Foto Sasuke yang diambil diam-diam, didalam foto itu Sasuke sedang duduk di meja dan memandang keluar. Lagi, Sakura tersenyum oleh laki-laki bahkan belum pernah disapanya dan belum mengenalnya.

Kreek! Pintu kamar sakura terbuka, Masuklah seorang pria dengan masker diwajah dan rambut abu-abu.

"cemilannya nona" katanya , dengan suara bass berat khas seorang laki-laki dewasa.

"Kakashi-niisan!" teriak Sakura girang sambil berdiri memeluk kakashi.

"Kapan sampai disini ?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu. Sakura-chan bagaimana keadaanmu? Sekolahmu? Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi dengan penekanan di kata Sasuke, Sakura melepas pelukannya dan berbalik badan. Kelihatanya sekarang dia sedang blushing berat.

"aku baik-baik saja, tahun ini aku lulus ekselerasi, sasuke.. biasa saja, tidak ada yang berubah semenjak aniki pergi. Belum pernah berbicara bahkan belum pernah berhadapan langsung. Aku ini bodoh ya aniki?" kata Sakura menundukkan kepalnya dan menghela nafas.

"Bodoh? Heh, tidak mungkin adikku ini bodoh kan? Errr, Saku-chan.. Kau mau bertemu Sasuke?" Tanya kakashi sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya dan bingung.

"mulai besok kau sudah bisa bersekolah di Konoha, tapi.. Kau harus lulus EHS " kata kakashi, tentu saja kelulusan di EHS sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi, Sakura bukanlah anak perempuan bodoh yang hanya tergila-gila pada boneka tampan. Bagaimanapun juga dia mempunyai cita-cita dan tanggung jawab.

"Aku se.. tu ju" ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Ha..ha..ha.." tawa kakashi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura.

"lepaskan aniki! Aku terlihat jelek!" teriak Sakura sebal. Shizune yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura dan Kakashi tertawa pelan.

"Shizune-san, tadi kata Sakura dia mau nonton video Sasuke main basketkan? Ayolah.." goda Kakashi, spontan Sakura mendorong Kakashi keluar kamarnya.

"Sangat tidak etis menggoda seorang gadis, tuan Kakashi" sindir Sakura memakasi bahasa Shizune lengkap dengan gayanya. Shizune dan Kakashi tertawa keras. Merasa tidak ada gunanya mengejek dua orang aneh, Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, diluar terdengar Kakashi dan Shizune bercakap-cakap diselingi tawa.

"pasangan weirdo" pikir Sakura kemudian menyalakan TV dan mulai menonton boneka pujaan hatinya bermain basket.

"Boneka tampan" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Dibagian Sasuke~

"oi, Sasuke! Kau gak penasaran sama cewek pink itu?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut diikat keatas menyerupai nanas.

"Siapa?" Ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop didepanya.

"Sakura haruno nama gadis itu, dia yang selalu memperhatikanmu ketika lewat didepan rumahnya. Aku perkirakan, dia sudah memperhatikanmu selama 4 tahun terakhir ini. Jangan berbohong Sasuke, kau tak mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Kau kira aku bodoh tidak menyadari kalau kau juga memperhatikannya." Ujar anak itu dengan sorot mata tajam, onyx-nya mengikuti gerak tangan Sasuke yang menari diatas keyboard laptop.

"huh, benar aku memperhatikannya. Dan aku rasa dia adalah anak kurang kerjaan, jangan-jangan kau menyukainya shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Jangan gila Sasuke, kau kira aku yang seorang anak berandal yang karena keberuntungan masih bisa hidup didunia ini patut di sejajarkan dengan anak orang kaya seperti dia? Yang benar saja.. mendokusai" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada sarkatik. Sasuke terkekeh dan berjalan kearah Shikamaru, kemudian berbisik ditelinganya.

"memang benar. Seorang mafia hanya ditugaskan untuk membunuh dan melakukan misi, bukan untuk bermain cinta-cintaan dengan seorang putri boneka keluarga kaya" bisik Sasuke. Shikamaru menyeringai dan melirik foto seorang perempuan berambut blonde di meja dekat laptop Sasuke.

"Mision Started" ujarnya kemudian menyeringai lagi.

06.00 p.m

Seorang gadis cantik menggeliat perlahan diatas kasurnya, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang menyusup masuk ke jendela kamarnya yang besar.

"hmm, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"06.04 nona"

"engg.. Kakashi-niisan? Ada apa ke kamarku?" Tanya Sakura, berjalan kearah kakashi yang sedang berdiri didekat jendela.

"mengingatkan tuan putri agar jangan sampai telat kesekolah barunya" ujar Kakashi. Sakura yang melihat Kakashi tertawa seperti itu pun tersenyum dan memandang keluar.

"Sakura-chan, jika aku tidak ada. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? " tanya Kakashi, Pertanyaan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sakura memandangnya heran.

"ada apa? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Apakah aniki ingin pergi ke paris lagi? Aku kan bisa menyusulmu kesana kalu aku rindu aniki. " ucap sakura keheranan, dia menatap Kakashi dalam-dalam, berusaha mencari informasi dibalik bola mata silver itu.

"Sakura-chan sekarang mandi dulu, nanti terlambat. Soal ini nanti saja kita bicarakan" kata Kakashi menunjuk jam di meja belajar Sakura. Sakura yang tidak mau terlambat walaupun masih penasaran segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aniki janji ya! Nanti cerita!" teriak Sakura dari kamar mandi, kepalanya melongok keluar meminta kepastian kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum dan menggangguk, setelah pintu kamar mandi ditutup dan terdengar suara air Kakashi mengeluarkan Handphone nya dan menelpon seseorang.

-Time Skip-

Sekarang Sakura telah memakai seragam EHS, Jas Abu-abu, rok kotak-kotak selutut, dasi merah menjuntai hingga perut, dan topi model pelaut dengan pin berlambang EHS di atasnya. Dia dengan sangat-tidak-sabar menunggu Kakashi didalam mobil.

"apa-apaan aniki itu? Berbicara dengan Shizune-san saja sampai lama begini" ujar gadis itu, dia melongok keluar keluar jendela mobil, mencari-cari sosok kakashi dan Shizune.

"ah, itu dia!" pekik sakura riang, tapi dia mengerutkan alisnya melihat Shizune memakai jas dan Kakashi memberikan secarik kertas, mencurigakan pikirnya. Sakura berusaha mnganalisis kejadian pagi ini yang menurutnya tidak biasa.

"Ohayou Sakura! Sudah lama?" Sapa Kakashi ketika telah sampai didalam mobil.

"sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tuan Kakashi" ucap Sakura sebal.

"pardon me, we'll go now lady" ucap Kakashi yang kemudian menstarter mobilnya.

"Bye! Shizune-san!" teriak Sakura. Shizune yang berada di beranda pun ikut melambaikan tanganya. Di mobil Sakura terus mendesak Kakashi untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kakashi yang terus didesak akhirnya bebrbicara juga. Setelah mengambil nafas dia mulai bercerita.

"Saku-chan, sebenarnya aku sedang mengalami masalah yang sangat parah. Yang menyangkut nyawaku, kau, kaasan, dan okaasan. Sekelompok mafia mengincar keluarga kita, Kau sudah tahu kan tentang Organisasi mafia terbesar yang bernama Akatsuki itu? Kabarnya sekarang organisasi itu sudah mulai menyebarkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang keluarga Haruno. Aku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan kaasan dan okaasan karena mereka dikawal oleh Kelompok Paman Asuma, tetapi kau? Makanya aku menyewa seorang detektif muda terbaik ke-3 didunia untuk mengawalmu, dia masih muda, tapi berbakat. Karena umurnya yang sama dengan mu kemungkinan besar kelompok mafia itu tidak mencurigainya. Kita akan menjemputnya sekarang Sakura. Dan.. Jika aku terbunuh nanti, Aku harap kau bisa tegar dan menjalani hidup seperti buku cerita yang sudah aku tulis sejak kau masih kecil, tuan putri Sakura" ujar Kakashi tenang. Sakura yang mendengar berita itu tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, bibirnya pucat. Dia melirik Kakashi gugup. Satu lagi masalah dalam hidupnya, dan sekarang dia merasa hidupnya akan banyak berubah mulai dari sekarang.

"Aniki, kau berjanji akan selalu hidup untukku kan?" tanya Sakura, gadis itu menaruh harpan besar pada jawaban kakaknya, dia tidak mau bersikap egois dengan menolak apa saja hal yang dilakukan kakaknya kepadanya, karena itu yang terbaik bagi mereka semua.

"tentu saja Sakura" ucap Kakashui tenang, padahal dia sedang khawatir setengah mati. Sejenak Sakura bisa bernafas lega, dia tidak tahu bahwa boneka tampan pujaan hatinya adalah boneka kematian keluarganya. Mobil Kakashi berhenti tepat didepan anak laki-laki berseragam konoha internasional senior High school, Jas Putih, Dasi merah, Celana Kotak-kotak merah dan Tas Sekolah tersandang di bahunya. Rambut kuning jabriknya tertiup angin pagi memperlihatkan wajah ceria pemiliknya yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah Sakura dan Kakashi.

"salam kenal Tuan Putri" ujarnya masih tetap tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"ya" ucap Sakura sambil mempersilahkan anak laki-laki itu masuk.

"Sakura, ini detektif yang aku ceritakan tadi. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki." Kata Kakashi sambil menyetir, membawa ke-tiga orang itu keluar dari kompleks perumahan elit di konoha.

"Naruto-kun, mohon bantuannya" ucap Sakura menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

"sudah kewajiban saya tuan putri" ujar Naruto lagi. Diperjalanan ke Sekolah Sakura terus memikirkan Sasuke, bagaimanapun juga, ini pertma kalinya dia akan bertatapan langsung dengan pujaan hatinya, mendengar suara lagsung, dan mungkin bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya, berbeda dengan yang selama 4 tahun ini dilakukanya belum apa-apa Sakura sudah blushing berat. Bagaimana jika bertemu nanti? Haruskah dia pingsan seperti artis dorama televisi Hyuuga Hinata? Tidak! Sangat tidak etis, pikir Sakura. Naruto yang sangat jeli menyadari perubahan sikap sakura, memperhatikan majikan barunya dalam-dalam. Cantik, pikirnya.

Ciit!

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilat terparkir sempurna di areal parkir Konoha Internasional High School, areal parkir yang sangat bagus dalam taraf sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Gedung yang luas dan besar, taman-taman yang tertata rapi dan bersih, dan murid-murid yang sopan dan berpendidikan, itulah ciri khas KISH.

Sakura, Naruto dan Kakashi keluar dari mobil, tanpa komando dari siapapun, semua perhatian yang semula terbagi-bagi kepada hal yang berbeda-beda kini terpusat pada mereka. Kenapa? Lihat saja sekarang, berpuluh-puluh pasang mata kini tertaut pada 3 pasang mata yang memiliki feromon yang kuat. Emerald, safir, dan silver, 3 pribadi yang berbeda yang dapat menarik perhatian siapa saja ke dalam pesona mereka, sungguh karya Tuhan yang terindah.

"Sakura, Naruto sekarang kalian pergilah ke ruang kepala sekolah. Aku masih memiliki tugas lain. Jaa ne!" Ucap Kakashi yang kemudian masuk kemobil dan pergi, meniggalkan sepasang anak manusia yang perlu beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru mereka.

" ah, Naruto. Ayo kita pergi" Ucap Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana yang semula sepi dan segera mengakihiri pertunjukkan dirinya dan naruto. Tentu saja dia risih dipandang seperti itu.

"ya" ucap Naruto yang kemudian berjalan duluan dari pada Sakura.

-time skip-

Sakura's POV

"Uhh, bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu Sasuke.. Aku benar-benar gugup" ucap ku dalam hati, kulirik Naruto yang tampaknya tenang-tenang saja. Melihat bola mata Naruto yang damai, aku jadi merasa tenang juga.

"Tenang Sakura, Tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan perlahan" aku mengikuti kata hatiku sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh pundakku, hangat. Aku melihat kebelakang dan.. Sasuke! Dia yang menyentuh pundakku! Aku berdebar, lagi. Sasuke tidak tersenyum, dia melihatku dengan pandangan lurus yang seakan bisa menusuk dan menikam hatiku kapan saja dia menginginkannya. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan warna mukaku segera mengambil inisiatif untuk menyapa Sasuke duluan, karena dia yakin kalau aku tidak mungkin bisa berbicara lancar saat ini.

"Hai" Sapa Naruto ramah, sambil menjabat tangan.

"hn" Sasuke hanya bergumam sedikit dan menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki dan dia Sakura Haruno, kami murid baru disini. Mohon bantuannya! Dan aku harap kita bisa jadi teman baik" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, Aku bersyukur memiliki Naruto saat ini kalau tidak, pasti aku tampak seperti orang bodoh yang tak bisa bicara di hadapan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kalian sudah melapor?" Tanya Sasuke, dia memandangku penuh selidik.

"ya, tentu saja uchiha-san" ujarku, aku melihat seseorang di belakang Sasuke, orang itu memiliki potongan rambut yang aneh.

"maaf mengganggu, Aku Nara Shikamaru. Hari ini ada pembagian kelompok yang diadakan setiap 1 tahun sekali, kalian sudah tahu?" Tanya anak laki-laki yang bernama Shikamaru tersebut.

"Salam kenal Tuan Nara, kami belum terlalu mengerti, maukah anda menjelaskannyapada kmai?" tanyaku padanya.

"Langsung saja nona, aku tidak terbiasa dengan basa-basi orang kaya. Kau bisa memanggilku Shikamaru." Ucapnya sambil menguap, sangat tidak etis pikirku. Sekarang Naruto sedang sibuk dengan handphone-nya.

"Ah, maaf. Kelompok apa maksud mu shika? Dan untuk apa" tanyaku padanya, berusaha merubah cara bicaraku, Dapat kulihat Naruto tertawa kecil, dasar Naruto.

"Kelompok bertujuan untuk membiasakan murid-murid bersosialisasi dan berorganisasi, mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama, Mulai dari eksperimen, penelitian, sampai seni dan hal sekecil apapun. Tugas-tugas berat akan diberikan pada setiap kelompok. benar-benar mendokusai, huh?" jelasnya. Menurut pengamatanku, Shikamaru memiliki otak yang jenius, yah.. biasanya pengamatanku tidak pernah salah.

Teet! Teet! Bel Sekolah berbunyi.

Normal POV

Keempat anak manusia itu pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Sasuke dan Shikamaru terus memperhatikan Sakura, Naruto yang menyadari itu bersiap-siap jikalau terjadi sesuatu yang diluar dugaan. Dia mendesah kecewa menyadari bahwa Sakura telah memiliki pujaan hati, tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika dia akan menyerah begitu saja.

Kreek!

Pintu kelas terbuka, Sakura, Sasuke,Shikamaru, dan Naruto masuk ke kelas. Sakura langsung dikerumuni oleh kelompok anak perempuan yang ingin berkenalan denganya, Sasuke dan Naruto bercakap-cakap sedangkan Shikamaru mengambil tempat yang pas untuk tidur. Kegaduhan dikelas itu langsung sirna ketika seorang Sensei perempuan masuk ke kelas, suara sepatunya terdengar nyaring di dalam kelas yang sepi itu. Dia mulai berbicara.

"Salam kenal, Saya sensei kurenai" ucapnya karena menyadari bahwa ada anak baru dikelas itu.

"Anak-anak, sebagaimana yang telah kalian ketahui. Sekarang akan diadakan pemilihan anggota kelompok. Masing-masing dari kalian harap tenang dan jangan ada yang protes." Ucap sensei Kurenai tegas, wanita ini sangat cantik dan berwibawa. Anak-anak KISH mengikuti perintah Kurenai, mereka mengambil undian yang telah disediakan dengan tertib dan menuliskan nama mereka di papan yang telah disediakan. Sakura sangat terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa dia satu kelompok dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura dan Sasuke sambil berteriak keras.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Kita satu kelompok sebagai anggota Tim Tujuh!" Seru Naruto dengan cengiran lebar khasnya.

To be continued~

Hallo minna.. ^^ Saya Author baru di FFN dan ini fic pertama saya, Mohon bantuannya ya... ! saya sudah lama sih tahu FFn tapi Cuma sebagi silent reader aja *gak ada yang nanya* saya suka ficnya Kira desuke, aicchan, Masahiro'Night'Seiran, awan hitam, Uchiha Yuki-chan dan masih banyak lagi!

Diterima Kritik, saran, pujian *ngarep*, bahkan flame *muka stres*.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama ini, Kira-kira saya lanjutkan atau tidak? Jika ada yang minta sih, saya akan berusaha update kilat! ^o^

Kira-kira judulnya cocok gak sih? Karena saya gak dapat inspirasi buat judul..

Minta Review ya minna! Love u all! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya publish juga, gara-gara sakit ada kesempatan untuk ngetik fic. Dalam chapter sebelumnya *crossroad* saya gak masukin lagunya, tapi dichapter ini sudah saya masukin, semoga reader senang ya! Jangan lupa kritikan nya!**

**Reader senang saya semakin senang buat ceritanya! \(^o^)/**

Chapter 2 : Tomorrow's way

Happy Reading ^^

**Ima wo kowashite shimaitai**

**Ima ni sugaritsuite itai**

**Jibun no koto wa wakara nai**

Pagi yang cerah dikelas XII A, terlihat Seorang guru Biologi yang terkesan anggun dan mempesona bernama Yuuhi Kurenai sedang mengajar tentang pewarisan sifat pada murid-muridnya. Perempuan itu—Kurenai-sensei menjelaskan pelajaran sambil menuliskan beberapa hal yang penting pada papan tulis putih. Seorang anak perempuan berambut merah jambu—Sakura, tampak berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Tapi, kali ini dia memberanikan diri melirik seorang bocah tampan dengan rambut raven mencuat keatas yang menambah kesan ketegasan padanya. Merasa diperhatikan Sasuke—nama bocah itu, melihat balik kearah Sakura, karena ketahuan mengintip Sakura buru-buru tersenyum dan membuang muka, dia menulis sesuatu dibukunya.

**"kuso! Dia melihat kearah ku X/D" **

Tulis Sakura yang sudah salah tingkah, Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura tersenyum tulus—, tapi matanya menggambarkan kesedihan.

Pleek! Sebuah potongan kertas jatuh diatas meja Sakura, Sakura celingak-celinguk mencari siapa orang yang membuang kertas aneh ini. Tapi semua normal-normal saja, karena penasaran akhirnya sakura membuka kertas itu dan membacanya.

Sakura, kau tidak boleh mengintip orang seperti itu. Karena kau ketahuan mengintipku kau harus bertanggung jawab, Besok sore di taman dekat sekolah temui aku.

-Sasuke

Betapa senangnya Sakura membaca surat itu, walaupun pada awalnya dia kesal karena dikatakan mengintip, tapi tetap saja.. ini KENCAN! Dalam hati Sakura berdo'a agar hal ini merupakan awal yang baik, semoga..

**Yari naoseru hazu nai yo**

**Shira nai machi ni kakurete mite mo**

**Madogoshi ni tada ima wo omou**

-Time skip-

"Hai.. Sakura, kita tak sempat berkenalan tadi.. Namaku Ten-ten! Yoroshiku ne!" Ucap anak perempuan bercepol yang diketahui bernama Ten-ten sambil menyodorkan tanganya. Sakura menjabat tangan Ten-ten hangat— sambil tersenyum.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu" ucapnya.

"Oh ya Sakura-chan, dia ini Hinata Hyuuga, lalu disebelahnya Sabaku no Temari, lalu.. Hei Ino! Kemarilah.." kata Ten-ten, melambaikan tanganya pada seorang siswi perempuan yang sedang mengutak-atik laptopnya. Merasa dipanggil siswi tadi menoleh pada Ten-ten dan dengan malas berjalan kearah Sakura dan juga Ten-ten dkk, rambut blonde panjangnya berayun sesuai langkah kaki jenjangnya.

"Ino-chan cantik sekali" ujar Sakura pada Ten-ten, Ten-ten hanya mengangguk.

"wah, ternyata Sakura-chan baik ya? Aku kira orang cantik seperti Sakura-chan pasti tidak mau memuji orang." Kata Hinata, si artis dorama terkenal yang khas dengan keluguannya, ternyata berbeda sekali dengan di TV, Hinata berbicara lancar dan tidak tergagap-gagap. Sakura bersyukur karena itu.

"Ah, tidak juga Hinata-chan" ucap Sakura.

"Ada apa ten? Mau menggangguku ya?" kata Ino setelah sampai ditempat Sakura dan yang lainya berbincang-bincang.

"Kau ini pig, tidak mau kenalan dengan Sakura-chan? Tadi pagi kau yang heboh" sindir Ten-ten.

"err.. ya.." Ino menggaruk kepalanya.

" Hai Sakura! Namaku Yamanaka Ino." Ucap Ino salah tingkah.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno" ujar sakura.

"Sakura-chan.. " ujar Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Sakura. Sakura melihat kearah Naruto dan matanya membulat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto. Tanpa sadar dia menggumamkan nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.. " kata Sakura melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto, lagi— hati naruto rasanya tercabik-cabik.

Naruto POV's

Rasanya sakit sekali, padahal tadi aku yang memanggil Sakura, tapi kenapa yang dilihat Sakura hanya Sasuke? Apa bagusnya si Teme itu? Kamisama.. jika aku bukan seorang lelaki pasti sekarang aku sudah menangis. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapanya Sakura, kenapa aku harus marah? Padahal aku ini cuma detektif yang disewa Kakashi-san untuk menjaga Sakura. Tapi, kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini? Apakah ini tanda bahwa aku **mencintai Sakura haruno.**

Melihat dia tersipu pada laki-laki selain aku sudah cukup untuk membuatku meninggalkan ramen kesukaanku dalam sehari ini. Ah, adilkah kau kamisama? Apakah mungkin cintaku pada sakura baru 95% sedangkan Sasuke sudah 100%? Tapi aku tidak melihat cinta di mata si Teme itu.. kamisama, bisakah kau memutar waktu dan menukar Sasuke dengan aku? Menukar orang yang berjalan didepan rumah Sakura? Menukar orang yang setiap pagi dan sore dipandanginya diam-diam?

"Naru.. to"

"Naruto!"

"iya Sakura-chan.. ada apa?"tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa sikapku tadi sungguh aneh—melamun.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau sakit Naruto?" Tanya Sakura, dia mengerakkan tangan putihnya dan menempelkannya di dahiku. Halus dan lembut, aku merasakan kehangatan tanganya sampai kedadaku.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" ucapku padanya, Sakura tersenyum dan kembali lagi menatap Sasuke—teme. Sasuke tersenyum juga, mereka membicarakan sesuatu soal besok sore, dan mereka kelihatan menikmati obrolan itu—sangat. Walaupun Sasuke tampak berusaha tidak terhanyut dalam feromon kuat seorang Sakura haruno. Mereka mengacuhkanku, teman-teman Sakura juga tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa. Apa hanya aku saja yang tersiksa disini?

Hei! Sakura, teme!

Apa kalian tidak menyadari seseorang yang terluka disini?

Apa kalian tidak menyadari bahwa disini ada aku?

Apa yang kalian bicarakan?

Tentang apa?

Apa begitu menarik hingga aku diasingkan?

Hei gadis berambut merah jambu

Lihatlah aku dengan mata emeraldmu

Hei gadis yang sedang tersenyum

Bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum karena itu membuatku—Sakit?

Teet! Teet!

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga pemandangan menyakitkan tadi, sekarang aku percaya dengan keberuntunganku—walau hanya sedikit. Padahal aku bisa mengalihkan pandanganan tadi, tapi racun dari mata emerald itu menahanku. Memaksaku untuk melihat Dia dan boneka tampannya saling tersenyum, mungkin berlebihan, dan ini hanya asumsiku saja. Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya jika patah semangat seperti ini. Sekarang tugasku ada dua melindungi dan mendapatkan cinta Sakura haruno. Kamisama tolonglah aku.

Normal POV's

"Sakura-chan.." bisik Naruto ditelinga Sakura.

"Waa.. ! kau mengagetkanku Naruto " teriak Sakura sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Hari ini kamu senang sekali, ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Ini karena Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum—lagi. Melihat Sakura tersenyum senang, Naruto secara tidak sadar juga tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan Sakura-chan menambah suffiks –kun pada nama Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto, hatinya miris karena namanya hanya dipanggil Naruto atau Naruto-san, terlebih Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke-kun sambil merona, menyedihkan sekali.

"ah, aku.. " Sakura terlihat gelagapan karena pertanyaan Naruto yang membuatnya merona lagi, ya— hanya dengan mendengar nama Sasuke saja hatinya sudah berdebar.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan—tak dijawab juga tak apa-apa kok. Oh iya, setelah ini pelajaran olahraga, kata Shikamaru gurunya mendokusai. Hi hi aneh ya?" Ujar Naruto menyembunyikan perasaannya dan berhasil, dia memang pandai dalam hal ini.

"Benarkah? Semoga tidak segalak guru Olahraga ku di EHS"

"ya, semoga" ucap Naruto, kemudian berjalan keruang Olahraga diikuti Sakura.

-Time skip-

"Hai anak-anak? Apakah kalian semangat semua?" teriak seorang pria berusia 30 tahun dengan frekuensi yang bisa memecahkan membran timpani murid-murid yang ada disitu.

"ah, mendokusai" keluh Shikamaru sambil mencongkel telinganya yang mendengung.

"ternyata memang mengerikan ya?" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa tidak ikhlas.

"namanya guy-pig sensei" ucap Shikamaru sebal. Sakura hanya terlihat menggaruk kepalanya dan Naruto juga Sasuke masih terlihat mengutuk laki-laki aneh itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Hari yang cerah ini yang putra akan bermain Baseball! Dan yang putri bermain dogde ball!" ucap Guy-sensei dengan mata berapi-api. Murid-murid yang ada disana berjalan terseok-seok seolah enggan berolahraga—malas. Guy-sensei berjalan paling depan dengan kaki terangkat tinggi-tinggi berbeda 180 derajat dengan muridnya yang mengekor tanpa nyawa dibelakang. Murid putra dan putri segera memisahkan diri dan berjalan kearah lapangan masing-masing.

"Hei! Kesini! Hinata katanya mau bilang sesuatu!" teriak Ten-ten dari bangku dipinggir lapangan. Sakura dan Ino yang sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain dogde ball pun terpaksa menuju tempat Ten-ten.

"Apaan sih kamu Ten! Kami sedang fokus tau!" keluh Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf Ino-chan, gara-gara aku kalian yang sedang fokus.." kata Hinata, mendengar itu Ino dan Sakura jadi merasa bersalah dan mengutuk perkataan Ino tadi. Sedangkan Ten-ten mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Hinata! Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah.. itu.. " Wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah, Ino langsung tahu masalah apa yang akan dibicarakan Hinata.

"Katanya dia jatuh cinta sama Naruto-san" ucap Ten-ten dengan suara pelan. Wajah Hinata bertambah merah, tangannya keringatan, dia semakin kuat meremas ujung jaket olahraganya.

"Benarkah Hinata? Kau kan baru bertemu Naruto sekarang" ujar Ino.

"Tidak! Err.. maksudku, aku sudah pernah bertemu Naruto-kun sebelumnya." Kata Hinata.

"Bertemu Naruto? Dimana?" tanya Sakura yang mulai merasa penasaran.

"Naruto.. dia itu.. kemarin.. dulu.. sewaktu aku masih berumur 10 tahun.. dia pernah menolongku sewaktu hampir diculik, waktu itu Naruto-kun adalah anak yatim piatu, orang tuanya tewas ditembak mafia pembunuh yang sedang ditangani kasusnya oleh orang tua Naruto-kun. Dengan kata lain orang tua Naruto-kun adalah detektif. Karena aku merasa berhutang budi pada Naruto-kun, aku membujuk ayah untuk menyekolahkan Naruto-kun untuk menjadi dokter seperti aku, tapi Naruto-kun bersikeras ingin jadi detektif dan akhirnya dia berhasil hinga Naruto-kun menjadi detektif hebat seperti sekarang." Kata Hinata sambil menunduk, kelihatannya dia berbicara sambil memejamkan matanya dan menahan debaran jantungnya menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah menyukai orang yang disukainya, Naruto meng-smsnya tadi. Ah, malangnya nasibmu Hinata, sekali lagi.. adilkah kamisama?

**Nigedashi tai shoudou kara**

**Nigedasu made no koujitsu ni mayou**

**Chihireta kioku wo tadoreba**

**Ano goro ni datte modoreru**

**Itsuka no shounen mitai ni**

Sasuke Uchiha memandang lurus kearah lapangan tempat para siswi berolahraga, berulang kali dia menggeram dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Wajahnya tampak kusut dan tangannya memerah karena meremas tongkat baseball.

'apa yang aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku tidak terbawa perasaan hingga seperti ini. Tugasku hanya membunuh laki-laki tua brengsek itu dan kemudian membunuh musang keparat yang selama ini memperbudakku dan Shikamaru. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa lari? Sudah 7 tahun ini aku dapat bersikap tegas dan dingin, berusaha untuk jadi orang yang anti-sosial. Apa aku harus kalah dengan seorang wanita? Tidak! Aku harus bisa melupakannya, jika aku masih tidak dapat melupakannya dengan cara yang baik maka aku harus menggunakan cara yang buruk. Aku benci dengan perasaan Cinta yang memuakkan seperti ini!' Sasuke menjambak rambutnya lagi, mungkin jika dia berdiri dipinggir jalan maka dia akan terlihat seperti orang gila—.

"Sasuke.. kau jatuh cinta? " tanya Shikamaru yang sedang istirahat disebelah Sasuke. Mata Sasuke membulat dia menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, genggamannya pada tongkat baseball semakin dipererat hingga urat-urat tangannya kelihatan.

**Kanaeru tame umaretekita no**

**Osanaki hibi ni kanjita kokyuu**

**I'm a baby nakitaku mo naru**

**Teniireru tame no**

**Itami nara so good**

"Apa? Cinta? Tak mungkin tuan Shika!" Sasuke berbohong—lagi. Dia mengakui didalam hatinya bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta, tapi apa boleh buat. Nasib yang mengharuskannya berbohong, membunuh, dan menjadi mafia secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan nasib jugalah yang telah merebut nyawa keluarganya didepan matanya.

"Kau—tak usah berbohong. Aku tahu.. memang siapa yang sudah berada di dekatmu selama 14 tahun? Jangan lupa, kita sudah bersama-sama semenjak ada di panti asuhan dulu. Aku dapat melihatnya Sasu.. tingkahmu dan kau banyak tersenyum hari ini.. dan.. juga.. didalam hatimu."

"Hentikan Shikamaru! Kau menyebalkan! Kau tahu seberapa keras usaha ku dalam menutup diri selama ini? Kau tahu seberapa keras usaha ku dalam mencari kakak brengsek itu? Kau tahu hah? Sekarang apakah semuanya harus hancur hanya demi seorang perempuan!" Beberapa murid termasuk Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya melihat keributan dibangku istirahat, Naruto mengeryitkan matanya—heran, melihat sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

"Sasu.. kau tak perlu semarah itu,heh? Bukannya kau telah terbiasa dengan para fans girlmu itu? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau marah-marah seperti ini? Kau membuang tenagamu Saskey." Shikamaru tersenyum sinis. Skak mat. Sasuke menutup wajahnya dan terlihat ngos-ngosan setelah berteriak cukup keras.

"Berhentilah membohongi perasaanmu Sasuke, Jika kau memang mencintai dia. Jangan pernah kau tinggalkan dia, aku.. demi kau—sahabat yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku 10 kali, akan mengorbankan nyawaku. Aku tahu kau mencintainya, cinta pertama,heh? Tak usah sedepresi itu. Kita tidak akan membunuh semua keluarga Haruno, hanya laki-laki bermasker itu saja. Kau tahukan? Cukup rahasiakan dan Sakura tak akan membencimu. Tapi, detektif pirang itu.. dia pasti akan mencium keberadaan kita, jika kau.. terus berada didekat Sakura." Ujar Shikamaru sambil meneguk air mineral ditangannya. Ekor matanya melirik Sasuke yang sekarang tengah menunduk.

"Aku akan menjauhi dia Shikamaru, jika aku ada didekatnya maka—dia akan ada di dekat bahaya. Aku sadar.. aku dan dia berbeda, dan aku sudah memutuskan, besok—aku akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sakura." Ucapnya dengan nada yang lemah.

"Besok kesempatan terakhir sebelum kita menjalankan misi, jangan buang percuma Sasuke"

"Ini sudah keputusanku"

"Kau munafik Sasuke"

**Ashita mo kitto kagayaiteiru**

**Osanaki hibi ni modoranakute ii**

**Tomorrow's way of life kowagari dakedo**

**Hikikaese nai michi ni tatteru**

**Kau tahu didalam hatimu**

**Tersimpan samar wajahnya**

**Dia yang slalu kau cinta**

**Walau kau tak pernah menginginkanya**

**Kau tahu didalam hatimu**

**Tersimpan rapi melodi indahnya**

**Suara beningnya yang sedari tadi kau lamunkan**

**Jangan pernah, sayang**

**Membohongi perasaan mu**

**Karena dia begitu rapuh**

**Begitu indah untuk dilupakan**

To be continued~

Semoga reader senang ya!

Chapter depan akan banyak angst dan tragedy juga ada scene bloody nya, masa lalu Sasuke dan Shikamaru akan dijelaskan, jadi chapter depan akan panjang. Juga akan dijelaskan tentang andil Ino dalam organisasi mafia. Chapter depan akan mengungkap jalan cerita utama..

Jangan lupa baca ya!

Reader senang saya senang!

Umm.. Ano.. Mind to review?

Ehehehe :D jadi malu.. X/D

R-e-v-i-e-w yak!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo minna-san ! mungkin ini adalah chapter terakhir sebelum saya hiatus selama 2 bulan berhubung ada monster bernama UN yang siap-siap menerkam saya jika saya tak belajar T-T. Tapi, ceritanya belum selesai lho minna XD**

**Sebelum itu bookmarks fic saya ya.. jangan lupa baca jika sudah publish nanti, karena daripada jadi fic basi karena tak ada readers lebih baik saya tak melanjutkannya nya..**

**Motto saya : Reader senang saya Senang!**

**Oh iya, buat reader yang req fic rated M-nya, maaf banget! Saya gak bisa buat yang 'begitu'! minta request aja sama senior lemon *baca : Kira desuke* saya mah, gak bisa T_T. Gomennasai..**

**Yak! Mari kita mulai.. **

Chapter 3 : sweet trap—please stay with me

Dilapangan olahraga bebas terlihat sekelompok anak perempuan sedang duduk di bangku istirahat. Seorang anak berambut indigo—Hinata, menjadi perhatian mereka.

"Hi.. Hinata-chan.." panggil Sakura lirih, wajahnya terlihat cemas karena ekspresi temannya—Hinata. Teman-temannya yang lain pun terlihat cemas karena Hinata tak tampak seperti biasanya.

"Ah, maaf kan aku teman-teman, aku hanya—kecewa. Jangan terlalu pedulikan aku" Ucap Hinata, suaranya bergetar dan tangannya tampak meremas jaket olahraganya lebih kencang.

"Kecewa? Kenapa? Kau kan belum mengungkapkan perasaanmu Hinata" Tanya Ino, kemudian dia berjongkok didepan Hinata melihat wajah gadis indigo itu dari bawah.

"Naruto-kun, dia.. **sudah memiliki orang yang disukainya**..." Ucap Hinata, dan kali ini dia menangis, terlihat dari bahunya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

*******Hagure te naku kimi wo**

**Ima sugu ni dakishime tai kedo**

**Nakushi ta nukumori wo**

**Doushite ima boku ni motomeru no**

**After being separated, you cry**

**I want to hold you closely now**

**The warmth is no longger here**

**Why is it that you seek for me now?**

"Apakah itu memang benar? Lalu siapa orang yang disukai Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, itu.. Aku diminta Naruto untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Maaf.." kata Hinata dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, aku tahu rasanya itu—tapi sebaiknya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Naruto, karena hal itu akan membuatmu lega—Aku juga kan mengungkapkan perasaanku—besok sore." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Mata Hinata membulat mendengar hal itu.

Hinata POV's

Apa? Sakura akan mengungkapkan perasaannya? Pada siapa? Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto—dan aku? Aku yang mencintai Naruto sepenuh hati, tapi kenapa Sakura yang mendapat cinta Naruto? Kamisama—kau—tak adil! Apakah aku terlalu hina untuk berada di samping Naruto? Aku—rela melakukan apapun demi Naruto, kamisama! Walaupun aku harus menggunakan cara yang kotor. Demi melihat senyumnya dan rona merah di pipinya itu—apapun akan kulakukan.

Flashback

"Hinata-chan.." suara itu, suara orang yang aku suka sampai sekarang. Senang sekali rasanya mendengar suara itu memanggil namaku.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Aku berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin agar terlihat cantik di depan matamu, hanya matamu.

"Kau sudah tau aku akan bersekolah di sekolahmu Hinata-chan?" kau bertanya dengan senyum lebar yang sangat aku suka.

Deg deg deg

Suara jangtungku lagi—ini sudah biasa bila berdekatan denganmu, tapi apakah kau sadar akan hal itu? Aku harap kau sadar.

"Bersekolah? Kau kan sudah lulus Naruto-kun.. aku kira yang kemarin itu hanya bagian dari misimu." Ucapku padamu, sekarang kami sedang berdua—hanya berdua di perpustakaan.

"yah, demi misi juga aku akan bersekolah disini. Misi ku yang ini berkesan sekali, aku sangat dekat dengan mafia pembunuh orang tuaku. Dan aku rasa—aku semakin dekat dengan tempat orang tuaku Hinata.." ucapmu dengan mata yang sendu tapi bibirmu terus saja tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun.. kau.. jangan berkata seperti itu. Apa jadinya aku nanti bila tanpamu" ujarku lirih. Wajah ku memerah karena perkataanku sendiri. Kau memalingkan wajahmu ke arah ku dan tersenyum—lagi.

"Hinata, kau memiliki orang tua dan teman-teman, jadi kau tak apa jika tak ada aku." Ucapmu tanpa beban.

Aku.. Kecewa Naruto

**Sugaru sono manazashi wo**

**Sunao ni uketemo tai kedo**

**Dareka no omokage wo**

**Kasane te naku no ha yame te yo**

**You look to cling**

**I would like to catch you obediently**

**While in the shadow of semeone else**

**And stop the repeated cries**

"Apakah kau menyukai seseorang Naruto?" tanyaku, berusaha tegar.

"ya" ucapmu. Bagaikan disambar petir aku kala itu, aku berhenti bernafas. Jantungku rasanya terlalu rapuh untuk memompa darah lagi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mencabik-cabik hatiku sekarang ini. Kau.. melukai hatiku Naruto. Tidak kah kau menyadari itu? Aku mencintaimu selama 12 tahun ini—dengan tulus. Tidakkah kau menyadari itu? Atau ini salahku karena tidak mengungkapkannya padamu? Tapi seharusnya kau tahu itu. Aku.. tidak bisa membencimu, tak kan pernah bisa. Walau kau telah membunuh semua perasaan cinta di hatiku.

"Benarkah? Siapa orang beruntung itu" tanyaku lagi, aku menahan nafas kala itu. Aku menahan tangis kala itu, tidakkah kau tahu?

"Dia.. klienku.. aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya."ujarmu dengan wajah merona yang sangat indah, kenapa bukan untukku wajah itu? Pandangan pertama? Aku mencintaimu selama 12 tahun Naruto! Dan kau menyukai gadis itu pada pandangan pertama? Sekali lagi—kau tak adil kamisama! Sakit sekali.. rasanya hatiku. Untuk sementara aku tak bisa bersuara. Hanya—diam.

"Namanya sangat indah Hinata.." ucapmu lagi. Nama? Indah? Namaku kenapa memangnya Naruto? Kurang indahkah? Sesuatu di hatiku berteriak agar aku membencimu, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku terlanjur cinta kepadamu, kepada orang yang salah.

**I am lured into your sweet trap**

**I can't shake this feeling from mind**

"Benarkah?" kali ini aku tak sanggup Naruto, air mata itu jatuh begitu saja. Kau terkejutkan kenapa aku menangis? Dapat kulihat itu dari mata indahmu Naruto.

"Hinata? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku salah bicara?" ucap mu panik. Ya—kau salah bicara Naruto, sangat salah.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing Naruto-kun, dan—aku terharu karena kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau cintai." Bohong, aku membohongimu dan diriku sendiri. Maafkan aku, aku sudah melanggar perjanjian kita semasa kecil dulu, tapi—apakah kau masih mengingat hal itu? Aku meragukannya.

"Kau tidak berbohongkan Hinata? Mau aku antar ke UKS?" ucapmu memegang dahiku. Aku senang kau memperhatikanku, tapi perasaan sukaku sudah bercampur dengan kesedihan. Aku tak tahu lagi, sekarang aku senang atau sedih.

"Baiklah Naruto antarkan aku ke UKS" Maaf kan aku, aku kabur saat kau sedang membutuhkanku sebagai tempat curahan hatimu dengan berpura-pura sakit. Maafkan aku, telah membuatmu khawatir. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi mendengar nama yang akan kau sebutkan nanti.

"Permisi" ucapmu, kemudian memapahku menuju UKS. Kau tahu rasanya jatuh cinta? Manis dan pahit. Aku senang kau menggendongku Naruto, aku tak ingin ini berakhir. Aku benci melihat pintu UKS itu! Seharusnya jalan lebih panjang bila ingin ke UKS. Aneh sekali aku ini.. ironis sekali hidupku. Kau membaringkanku di ranjang UKS ini, dan tersenyum sebelum kemudian berbicara dengan dokter jaga dan meninggalkanku.

Drr..drr..

Handphone ku bergetar dan ada pesan darimu.

From : Naruto-kun 3

Subject : gomennasai

Hinata-chan.. maafkan aku yang meninggalkanmu sendirian ditempat mengerikan itu. Kakashi-san menelpon ku, Dia orang yang memintaku menjalankan misi ini Hinata. Oh iya, kau pasti penasaran siapa orang yang aku sukai itu. Dia adalah teman barumu.

**Sakura haruno**.

Prakk!

Aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan hp ku. Aku tak tahu kau menyukai Sakura-chan Naruto-kun. Kenapa harus Sakura-chan? Kenapa harus temanku? Kau.. sungguh tega Naruto! Tulang-tulangku seperti akan copot membaca pesanmu. Padahal aku menjauhimu karena tak ingin tahu siapa gadis yang kau sukai, tapi kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini? Aku benar-benar tak siap akan hal ini.

End of flashback

"Hinata-chan.. kau tak apa?" Sakura memanggilku, dia anak baik. Sangat pantas bila dengan Naruto, tapi Sakura tak menyukai Naruto. Sesuatu dalam diriku tertawa karena aku dan Naruto impas, tapi sesuatu yang lain prihatin atas penderitaan Naruto. Sekarang aku percaya pada setan dan malaikat. Aku dan Naruto sama-sama mengalami **penderitaan yang sama**.

"Sakura.. kau menyukai siapa?" tanyaku pada gadis merah jambu itu.

"Ah, aku.." ucapnya merona wajahnya sangat cantik kala itu, tapi wajah itu bukan milik mu Naruto.

"Aku tahu! Sakura-chan menyukai Naruto kan!" kata Ten-ten sambil menyenggol tubuh ramping Sakura. Naruto? Kau salah Ten..

"Bukan!" kata Sakura. Apa yang aku katakan..

"Lalu?" tanya Ino, dia menghapus jejak air mata di pipiku. Perhatian sekali.

"Aku.. menyukai Sasuke-kun." Sekarang wajah Sakura benar-benar sudah memerah. Sasuke? Aku rasa dia sangat cocok dengan pria dingin itu.

"Wah, Sasuke ya?" ucap Ten-ten. Aku tersenyum pada Sakura, walaupun aku gagal. Sakura tak boleh gagal, dia temanku, aku akan tetap mencintai Naruto walaupun aku yang akan tersakiti nantinya.

Normal POV's

"Dia cinta pertamaku, karena dia juga aku bersekolah disini" ucap Sakura. Temari yang sedari tadi diam tersenyum kemudian berkata.

"Cintamu tulus sekali Sakura, aku mendukungmu. Aku dapat meilhat itu dari matamu." Ucap Temari sambil memeluk Sakura. Hinata, Ino, dan Ten-ten terlihat heran karena sikap aneh Temari. Sakura yang awalnya kaget pun balas memeluk Temari dan tersenyum riang.

Waktu olahraga selesai, semua murid kelas XII berkumpul di taman untuk melepas lelah sehabis olahraga. Sakura celingak-celinguk mencari boneka tampannya, dia mengenggam botol air mineral di tangannya.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sakura, bersamaan dengan itu Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang bersama Shikamaru dibawah pohon.

"Aku mencari Sasuke, ingin memberikan ini, sudah dulu ya!"ucap Sakura yang kemudian berlari kearah Sasuke. Naruto memandang Sakura sendu.

"Aku juga akan memberimu ini Sakura-chan" ucapnya lirih entah pada siapa sambil mengenggam sebotol air mineral ditangannya.

"Naruto-kun" sapa Hinata.

"Ini air untukmu Hinata-chan.. Kau sudah sembuh?" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan Air mineral itu kepada Hinata. Hinata menerima Air itu dengan wajah yang merona.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun! Aku sudah sembuh!" ucap Hinata dengan senyum terkembang. Naruto pun kembali tersenyum dan kemudian duduk berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata dan yang lainnya. Tapi, matanya tetap tidak berpindah dari sosok merah jambu yan sedang asyik dengan bonekanya.

Ditempat Sakura, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru. Sasuke terlihat sedang tersenyum dan meneguk air pemberian Sakura.

"Jangan lupa besok sore Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil membetulkan letak tempat duduknya.

"ah, iya" ucap Sakura, merona. Shikamaru yang berada didekat Sakura terseyum miris membayangkan hal apa yang akan terjadi besok sore.

"Sakura-chan.. minta no telponmu" kata Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan hpnya.

"silahkan Shika" ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan hpnya yang berwarna putih polos.

'Hn, tidak menarik, polos sekali' pikir Sasuke.

"Mau bernyanyi Sasuke?" tawar Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan gitar yang ada didekatnya. Sasuke menerima gitar itu dan memandang Sakura sejenak sebelum mulai memetik gitar.

**Konna ni omotte iru

Jikan wa tomatte kurenai

Karappo no kokoro wa

Anata kimochi wo

Mada mitsukerarenai

Onaji e wo nido to egaku koto wa dekinai no ni

Atashi no kanjou wa tada kuri Kaeshite bakari

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sekarang sedang memejamkan matanya, menikmati indahnya suara Sasuke dan semilir angin yang memainkan rambutnya.

"Kau tak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri Sasuke" Sasuke teringat perkataan Shikamaru padanya dan dia akui itu benar.

"Ai no uta wo" kikasete yo

Sono yokogao mitsumeta

Anata no koto shiritai yo

Mou deatte shimatta no

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berharap waktu berhenti sekarang. Sejenak dia lupa akan ambisi dan balas dendam yang mengakar kuat di relung hatinya.

Donna ni sabishikute mo

Mata aeru ki ga shite iru kara

Ryuu nante iranai

Hiki kaesenai koto wo shitte iru

Kono mama ja wasuremono ni natte

Shimau desho?

Atashi no kanjou wa namida no oku kagayaita

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap lekat pujaan hatinya, hatinya berdebar dan dia sangat menyukai sensasi debaran ini. Dia melupakan segalanya kecuali Sasuke. Tapi ada yang mengganjal di hati Sakura..

"Ai no uta wo" kikasete yo

Sono yokogao sono saki ni

Anata ga ima mitsumeteru

Hito ga iruto

Wakatte mo

Kenapa disuasana yang seperti ini Sasuke menyanyikan lagu sedih?

"Ai no uta" wa owaranai

Mou deatte shimatta no

Owaranai.. love and truth

Sasuke mengakhiri pertunjukan kecil-kecilannya dan menatap Sakura yang sedang memberikan applause kepadanya.

"Sejak kapan kau sepandai itu dalam menyanyi sas?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Kau tak sopan Shika" ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa yang kau bawakan lagu sedih Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, penasaran.

"Itu karena tuan Sasuke sedang bersedih Sakura-chan" ucap Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Kenapa? Apa yang bisa aku bantu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan.

"Cukup satu Sakura, datanglah besok sore." Ucap Sasuke di iringi senyum. Sakura—satu-satunya gadis yang mendapat keberuntungan melihat senyum Sasuke. Satu-satunya gadis di hati Sasuke, selain ibunya.

"Aku berjanji Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke pun menautkan jari kelingkingnya dan mereka berdua tertawa. Tak menyadari akan seseorang yang terluka disebrang sana.

-Skip time-

07.00 am

"Ah, hari yang indah ya Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto ketika sampai didepan pintu rumah Sakura. Sakura yang melihat ulah Naruto tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Ya, Naruto-kun" ucapnya.

"Heh? Kau memanggilku apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke Sakura.

"Naruto-kun!" ucap Sakura Setengah berteriak karena jika berteriak Shizune-san akan memarahinya.

"He.. he.. tetaplah seperti itu Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar khasnya.

"Naruto-kun, nanti sore. Aku akan pulang sendiri, jadi tak usah menungguku" ujar Sakura.

"Hee? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran. Kan bisa gawat jika Sakura kenapa-napa, apalagi ini masalah mafia.

"Aku ada janji dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru" jawab Sakura sengaja menambah nama Shikamaru agar tidak terlihat seperti kencan.

"oh, begitu" kata Naruto yang dalam hati penasaran. Dia memutuskan untuk menyelidiki hal ini.

"Baiklah" sambungnya lagi.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun!" kata Sakura semangat, dia memeluk Naruto dan tertawa-tawa. Naruto membiarkan Sakura memeluknya dan tersenyum senang.

'Pelukan ini bukan untukku' pikir Naruto.

"Ah, maaf Naruto-kun.. aku—senang sekali" kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hari ini baju seragam Sakura telah selesai, dia mengenakan jas putih, dasi merah berlambang bulan sabit, dan rok kotak-kotak merah diatas lutut. Seragam KISH.

-Time Skip-

04.00 pm

"Naruto-kun! Aku duluan! Bye! Bersenang-senanglah dengan Hinata-chan!" teriak Sakura dari depan pintu kelas yang sudah kosong, hanya ada Ino, Ten-ten, dan Temari yang melongo, Hinata yang sedang merona dan Naruto yang geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ahaha.. Sakura sedang bersemangat agaknya.." kata Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar jenong, semoga dia berhasil ya" kata Ino.

"Berhasil apanya?" Tanya Naruto pada Ino.

"Dia mau mengungkapkan perasaanya sama Sasuke" ucap Ino.

"Oh begitu" ucap Naruto lirih. dia terseyum kecut, mengambil tasnya lalu pergi.

"Orang yang disukai Naruto-kun itu Sakura-chan" ujar Hinata menyadari keheranan teman-temannya karen sikap Naruto tadi.

"Kau, Hinata? Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin?" mata Ino terbelalak menyadari betapa peliknya masalah yang dihadapi oleh teman-temannya.

"Aku.. tak sanggup Ino-chan" kata Hinata sambil sesenggukan.

"Hinata-koi, tenanglah.. kau pasti bisa dengan Naruto. Kami mendukungmu—Sakura juga kan? Dia sudah mengatakanya padamu kemarin" ucap Ino sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Aku akan mencoba sabar Ino, rasanya hatiku sudah mendapat teman patah hati." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum hambar.

**.**

**.**

Dap dap dap

Suara langkah kaki berlari dikoridor sekolah menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Tak biasanya dia melamun seperti ini, ini salah.

"Sasuke-kun! Sudah lama?" Kata Sakura sambil mengatur nafas setalah berlari-lari di koridor sekolah yang tak bisa dianggap jarak yang pendek, tapi dia sudah terbiasa berlari ketika ingin melihat Sasuke bila berada di rumahnya. Tapi ini beda, bukan 'melihat' tapi 'bertemu', membayangkan hal itu saja Sakura sudah sangat senang.

"Tidak, belum lama. Ayo" kata Sasuke yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura. Mata Sakura membulat dia berulang kali mencubit tangannya memastikan bahwa hal itu bukanlah mimpi. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menikmati mimpi indah ini. Dia dan Boneka tampanya.

"Kita akan ke Konoha Wonderland, naik motorku" kata Sasuke sambil tetap memandang kedepan, wajahnya sudah merah sekarang, dan dia tidak ingin Sakura melihat hal itu.

"Ya" jawab Sakura.

"Itu motorku" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah motor berwarna biru dongker khas Sasuke.

"Ayo naik! Pegangan yang erat" katanya sambil menyerahkan helm kepada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kita masih memakai seragam sekolah, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu, peraturan itu dibuat untuk dilanggar. Lagi pula aku ingin menikmati hari terakhir ini dengan pakaian sekolah tercinta bersama—mu." Kata Sasuke yang kemudian menjalankan motornya dan melaju mulus dijalanan Konoha. Sakura tersenyum dan semakin mempererat dekapannya pada Sasuke.

*********Soba ni ite kureru?**

**Jounetsu no sukima de sotto**

**Will you stay by my side?**

**Secretly, in between the gaps of passions**

Ckiit! Sasuke memarkirkan motornya di parkiran Konoha Wonderland, kemudian mereka berdua turun dan berjalan kearah penjual karcis. Setelah membayar, mereka masuk dan mulai sibuk melihat brosur permainan yang diserahkan petugas tadi.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Aku baru pertama kali kesini." Kata Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah? Anak orang kaya seperti mu? Bahkan ketenaranmu sudah menyamai artis." Kata Sasuke, menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju ke area rollercoaster.

"Aku tak pernah berfikir untuk bermain, kecuali bersama Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil merona.

"Kau ini lucu sekali" kata Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kata Sakura jengkel sambil balas mengacak rambut Sasuke.

Sore itu, mereka habiskan dengan bermain, semakin lama mereka bermain, semakin erat mereka bergandengan, maka semakin tumbuh perasaan cinta dihati mereka.

**Yasuragi wa itsumo**

**Higeki no saki ni mienaku naru**

**Peace is never in sight**

**In the face of tragedy**

08.00 pm

"Sakura, sebagai penghabisannya mari kita naik bianglala" kata Sasuke. Hati Sakura sedikit mencelos mendengar kata-kata penghabisan.

"Baiklah, as your wish mr" kata Sakura. Sepasang anak manusia itu terlalu larut dalam kesenangan dan tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka.

**Chiisaku naru ai no kakera wo**

**Hiroi atsumete wa**

**Gathering the fragments**

**Of this shrinking love**

"Sasuke, aku capek. Kita duduk dulu.." Ucap Sakura dan menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Oke" kata Sasuke, kemudian menarik Sakura untuk duduk dibangku taman. Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya menatap bintang-bintang yang bertebaran bagai mutiara di langit malam kala itu, angin malam membelai lembut rambutnya. Sesaat mereka berdua terdiam menikmati suasana malam.

"Sasuke aku.. ingin mengatakan seusatu.." kata Sakura memecah suasana.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Sesuatu yang sudah aku simpan selama 3 tahun ini, sesuatu yang membuat aku selalu berlari dikoridor unruk melihat jalan pada jam 3 sore, sesuatu yang membuat aku menerima ajakanmu—Sasuke." Kata Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura, dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku tahu, biarkan aku yang mengawalinya Sakura." Ujar Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke merapatkan bibirnya dengan Sakura. Lembut—rasa Cherry dan Mint berputar dan menggantikan untaian kata cinta. Kini mereka memasuki satu sama lain, merasakan perihnya penderitaan seorang Sakura haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aishiteru, Sakura" ucap Sasuke, kemudian merengkuh tubuh Sakura kepelukannya.

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke" jawab Sakura sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum bahagia. Bagaikan terbang ke angkasa, sekarang impiannya tercapai. Dia—Sakura sekarang adalah gadis terbahagia sedunia. Bersamaan dengan itu, air mata mengalir di pipi sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka berdua.

**Hitotsu**

**Futatsu**

**Kasanete iru no**

**One piece**

**Two piece**

**I'm pilling them up**

**Aitai to**

**Tada negau dake de**

**Konna ni mo**

**Namida afureru kara**

**Just by wishing that**

**I could see you**

**My TEARS are already**

**Overflowing so MUCH**

**My love**

"Sudah malam, aku antarkan kau pulang Sakura." Kata Sasuke, sambil mengusap kepala gadisnya.

"Tapi, aku ingin bersamamu" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak boleh, kau harus tetap berada di tempat yang terang Sakura." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura terlihat heran dengan perkataan Sasuke.

'Terang?' pikir Sakura.

"Ayo" Kata Sasuke.

-Skip Time-

Sasuke memberhentikan motornya tepat didepan gerbang rumah Sakura, rumah yang akan ada penghuninya yang mati di tangannya, rumah dimana gadis-nya dibesarkan, rumah dimana gadisnya selalu menunggu dirinya berjalan ditikungan itu, rumah dimana perasaan cinta Sakura haruno tumbuh dengan subur.

"Masuklah Sakura" Ucap Sasuke, setelah Sakura memberikan helmnya.

"Ya, Sasuke.. Oyasumi!" Kata Sakura. Dia memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi Sasuke.

"Sakura! Ini " ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan gantungan Hp berlambangkan SS dengan tulisan bermotif bulan sabit.

"Sasuke.. ini cantik sekali.. terimakasih" Ucap Sakura menerima gantungan Hp itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya—sudah malam.."

"Aku tau! Bye! Trimakasih untuk malam ini Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura kemudian berlari menuju rumahnya. Sasuke tersenyum, senyum menyakitkan, dia menatap Sakuranya berlari dengan riang dan menghilang dibalik daun pintu lebar rumah keluarga Haruno.

07.00 am

Drr.. drr..

Handphone Sakura bergetar. Sakura baru saja selesai berpakaian dan ingin turun karena dipanggil Shizune, memutuskan untuk menjawab telpon setelah melihat nama penelponnya.

"halo?" sapa Sakura pada penelpon yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru.

"Sakura, maukah kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sasuke?"

"Hah? Ada apa? Selamat tinggal? Memangnya Sasuke mau kemana Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kami, mau pergi.. dan kemungkinan tak kan pernah kembali lagi" sahut suara disebrang sana, tak ada kesan sedang berbohong dari nada suaranya.

"Kenapa? Sekarang kalian ada dimana?" tanya Sakura yang kemudian berlari turun.

"Tidak bisa dijelaskan sekarang Sakura, kumohon.. temuilah Sasuke."

**Yozora ni ukabeta**

**Tameiki ga koboreru**

**My high escapes**

**Floating up into the night sky**

**Please stay with me**

Dap dap dap

Lagi, berlari di koridor, tapi bukan untuk 'melihat' atau 'bertemu' tapi ingin mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'. Sakura tak menghiraukan teriakan Shizune dan Kakashi dia terus saja berlari di koridor rumah yang besar itu.

Brukk!

Dia terjatuh dan kulit putih pualamnya terluka, tapi dia terus berlari.

Brakk!

Pintu berdaun lebar itu terbuka kasar. Tapi tidak seperti dulu—dulu Sakura akan berhenti di depan pintu itu kemudian menatap 'dia' dengan mata berbinar, sekarang— Sakura terus berlari, membuka pagar, dan menyusuri jejak boneka tampannya. Dia tak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya yang penting saat ini..

"Sasuke." Ujarnya pelan, sambil terus berlari. Dan akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di sebuah taman bermain anak-anak. Matanya bergerak mencari seseorang yang sangat dia inginkan sekarang ini. Dan dapat!

"Sasuke.." panggilnya pada seseorang yang sedang duduk dibangku taman. Orang yang dipanggil kemudian menatap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Sakura.. kemarilah.. " panggil Sasuke.

**Koraeteru keredo**

**Sokkenaku naranai de ne**

**You're holding it in but**

**Don't grow so cold, okay?**

Sakura berlari dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Kau akan pergi? Kemana? Kenapa secepat ini?" ujarnya sambil menangis.

"Ini sudah jalan hidupku Sakura, kau tahu? Aku ini seorang mafia" ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sakura. Mata Sakura membulat mendengar hal itu.

"Aku tak peduli Sasuke.. aku tak peduli! Kumohon jangan pergi!" Tangis Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia memeluk Sasuke sangat erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya, tapi memang itu faktanya.

**Kotoba tte itsuka wa**

**Shinjitsu ni kawaru kara**

**Because words will someday**

**Change into the TRUTH**

"Maafkan aku Sakura.. semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini." Kata Sasuke melepas pelukannya dari Sakura. Dia menatap emerald yang sekarang sudah banjir air mata.

**Puraido sainou kikoenai**

**Yume no mama owarenai**

**I can't hear your pride or your talents**

**This can't just end as a DREAM**

"Tidak.. komohon Sasuke.. jangan tinggalkan aku. Tidak.." ucap Sakura sesenggukan, bahunya bergetar menahan tangis. Tak bisa di gambarkan betapa sakit perasaannya saat ini, kemarin dia begitu bahagia. Sekarang dia begitu terpuruk dan terjatuh.

"Sakura, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, bahwa kau harus tetap berada dalam tempat yang terang" Ujar Sasuke membelai wajah Sakura. Mata Sakura membulat setelah mengetahui arti kata terang yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi malam.

"Aku dan Shikamaru adalah kegelapan, kami tak berhak membawa mu ke dalam kegelapan juga. Aku jadi seperti ini karena mafia terkutuk yang membunuh keluargaku dan hanya aku dan kakakku yang dibiarkan hidup agar menjadi anak buah mereka. Aku menolak—kakakku tidak. Aku dikuasai oleh kebencian dan keinginan untuk balas dendam. Bertahun-tahun terlunta-lunta dijalanan mengajarkanku betapa kerasnya hidup ini. Akhirnya aku bertemu Shikamaru pada sebuah panti asuhan, kami berdua belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh dan menjadi siswa teladan. Tujuan kami sama—**balas dendam**. Aku tak menyangka akan jatuh cinta padamu dan akhirnya merasakan kembali perasaan cinta yang hangat seperti ini. Aku dapat melupakan sejenak rasa benci itu dan merasakan hangat nya dicintai dan mencintai. Tapi.. aku tak ingin menggagalkan rencana aku dan Shikamaru yang telah kami rancang selama bertahun-tahun. Sakura.. ku mohon.. jangan pernah terpuruk seperti ini.." kata Sasuke sambil mendekap Sakura—lagi.

Hati Sakura seakan teriris mendengar jalan hidup Sasuke yang penuh penderitaan, dia selama ini—hidup bersenang-senang. Rasanya hidup Sakura sealama 17 tahun ini terbuang percuma tanpa sempat melakukan apa-apa yang berarti.

"Sasuke.. aku tak tahu.. maaf" ucapnya pelan. Sakura mencium kepala Sasuke lembut.

**Hitotsu**

**Futatsu**

**Tokiakashite yo**

**One thing**

**Two thing**

**Explain them all to me**

"Sakura.. aku harus pergi, maafkan aku.." ucap Sasuke, dia mencium Sakura untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

**Aitai to**

**Ieba**

**Mata kurushimete shimau?**

**Namida afureru noni**

**If i could say**

"**i miss you"**

**Would i end up in pain again?**

**My tears are already overflowing**

**My love**

"Sasuke.. kumohon.. bawalah aku.." ucap Sakura lagi, dia menatap mata onyx Sasuke dalam-dalam mencoba mencari setitik harapan di matanya.

**Surechigau tabi ni**

**Itoshiku natte yuku**

**Every time we pass by one another**

**You become more precious to me**

**Please stay with me**

"Tidak Sakura.. terimakasih.. Aishiteru " ucap Sasuke, dia melepas tangan Sakura dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke! Jangan pergi! Komohon jangan tinggalkan aku!" Teriak Sakura, kakinya tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lagi. Sakura menangis sambil memanggil nama Sasuke. Dia ingin berlari mengejar Sasuke, tapi kakinya tak sanggup berlari. Tenggorokannya kering dan tercekat, tak sanggup meneriakkan namanya lagi. Lelah— sekali.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Gumammnya lirih, dia meremas tanah kasar di dekat bangku taman itu sampai tangan halusnya lecet dan mengeluarkan darah. Dia menangis tapi bukan karena Sakit berdarah, tapi sakit di hati yang takkan pernah ada obatnya. Dia—Sakura Haruno telah kehilangan cintanya, nafasnya, dan segalanya.

**Motto shiritai**

**Anata no koe ga kikitai**

**I want to hear you more**

**I want to hear your voice**

Sasuke terus berjalan, seiring lagkahnya dia menangis—air mata yang tak pernah jatuh lagi selama 14 tahun ini jatuh sudah. Dia tak menyangka akan sesakit ini berpisah dengan gadis yang dicintainya dan membiarkan dia menangis sendiri di taman itu. Sasuke menelpon Naruto dan menyuruhnya menjemput Sakura di taman itu.

"Halo? Naruto tolong jemput Sakura di taman dekat rumahku sekarang" ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kau menangis Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menutup telponnya dan masuk ke mobil yang sudah disiapkan Shikamaru.

"Lama sekali Sasuke? Kau menangis?" tanya Shikamaru, yang langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke tempat 'gelap' di Konoha.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia masih menangis memikirkan betapa sakitnya hati Sakura ditinggalkan, setelah mereka baru saja mengucapkan kata 'Aishiteru'. Ironis sekali jalan hidup mereka, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata terjebak dalam jebakan yang manis—sweet trap.

**I want to CRY**

**I'm so CONFUSED**

**I'm so WEAK, aren't i?**

**If i could say**

"**i miss you"**

**Would i end up in pain again?**

**My TEARS are already overflowing**

**My love**

**Every time we pass by one another**

**You become more precious to me**

**Please Stay With Me**

Sasuke memandang keluar dan bergumam..

"Sayonara Sakura-chan"

To be Continued..

* : Sweet trap – Megurine Luka

** : Love and Truth – YUI Yoshioka

*** : Please Stay With Me – YUI Yoshioka

**Yak! Selesai sudah chapter 3! Semoga reader suka ya!**** Saya mau Hiatus 2 bulan berhubung UN..**** omong-omong.. saya kurang bisa buat adegan kissu.. jadi maaf ya! Kurang greget!**

**Saya... Minta Review reader **

**Tolong berikan kesan dan pesan, kritik dan saran..**

**Review**


End file.
